Founding the First
by chescaannie
Summary: Wizards and Witches that have been trusted for hundreds of years are beginning to be prosecuted along with the children who are said to be "possessed by the devil" for crimes against the church. The time has come for another place to be built where anyone from the wizarding community can find refuge - especially children who do not come from it. Helga sets out to find a way.
1. Chapter 1

As the daughter of the village wise-woman, Helga Hufflepuff knew a lot of what happened to the people around her. She always knew when a new epidemic was approaching and when there was a birth or death in the village. She always felt very connected to everyone, especially a young girl who just happened to have some strange powers that allowed her to move objects when she needed to. Helga was thrilled to notice this small, slightly supressed, trait and tried to work with her to allow her to understand and better use and control her powers. It was because of this connection when she woke to find her father banging on the door of their small cottage, carrying the girl, called Elizabeth, in his arms. Helga's mother, Helena, took the child and placed her on the bed in one corner that was the dedicated infirmary.

"What happened, Sir?" Helga asked, remembering to be polite to the muggle who saw her gender as beneath him.

"She was doing something. She had the devil inside her and I needed to get it out of her – she begged me to get it out of her – so I did what the priest told me. I beat it out of her." He told her. He seemed a little grief stricken but still positive that he had done the right thing. Knowing magic was real and had nothing to do with the devil made it very difficult for her to talk to people like him. Helga's father had been a powerful wizard before he had died but it was times like this that she wondered what if he hadn't. Would she be dead too? The huge number of children, especially girls, she had seen since she started working with her mother made her think she would be.

"Well the devil is gone, that's for sure." Helena said, coming away from the bed of the very pale child. "On this occasion, however, he appears to have taken her soul with him." Helena had a lot more experience than Helga which was very apparent in these kinds of situations, she was a witch too and must also be angry about what happened to this child but acted as though she understood why it had happened.

"Can she still be buried on consecrated ground? Will her soul be able to move on?" He asked.

"I suggest you consult Father Gerald about that." She said. "Helga will help you take her to him." She turned to Helga who nodded in return. Together, Elizabeth's father and Helga carried the child a little further into the town and up a small slope towards the church.

The church was a great, grey stone building and was easily the most beautiful building in the village which was mainly filled with small thatched cottages and a few shops. The church looked down on the whole village and could impose its power anywhere it could be seen with its tall bell tower and colourful windows. Connected to the church was a small two roomed house which belonged to Father Gerald. A quick rap on the door was enough for him to wake up and open the door. He said nothing but, when he saw the child, motioned to a small woollen sofa where they laid the child.

"Please leave now Helga, this is a place for men." Father Gerald told her. He made the sign of the cross in front of her as she curtseyed and left. He had never cared for herself or her mother very much – probably because they were often the next-port-of-call for something if the church couldn't help it and he didn't like this.

It had taken everything in her not to scowl at the priest who shut her out of her young friend's death like she was the plague that had forced it to happen. Now that she was free of their stares as she walked down the hill towards home she was free to be as "unladylike" as she wanted whilst the rest of the village slept. She kicked a railing at the bottom of the hill to remove some of her frustration (although it mainly hurt her foot) and then picked up her skirts and ran home where she found her mother frantically packing food, clothes, and some simple medicines into a bag.

"Where are you going?" Helga asked tentatively, she didn't want to be left in charge again – it didn't go very well last time as she was not as clever as her mother.

"There's a meeting in a few days up in Alnwick and I think you should go."

"Mother, that's for the best witches and wizards in the country. I struggle with even the most basic of potions."

"And yet you knew that girl was a witch. You told me off your suspicions years before anyone else noticed a thing – we just didn't know how to help. Your magic is amazing, even if your potions could use some work. I haven't seen magic like yours since your father and he was on the council. You will be accepted. Please go – for me?" She asked. Helga nodded and took the bag, adding a few pieces of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. She was one of a few people in the village who could read (really it was only them and the priest) and write but it was necessary when you spent half your time reading spell books and recipes for potions. "Take the horse and you should get there in time."

So, a mere few hours after the death of little Elizabeth, Helga set off into the world to see if anyone knew a way to stop it happening again.

 **Hey, so this is just the intro to the story which is going to go at least up to the building of Hogwarts but we'll see. I will try and get the next chapter up soon because I know this one is quite short and I will also try to update my other stories ASAP. Please let me know what you think so far and I will hopefully see you next time – Chescaannie xx**


	2. Chapter 2

After the three day journey from the middle of Mercia to the North of Northumbria, Helga finally reached Alnwick and it didn't take her long to find the other witches and wizards in the town. Whilst they had donned muggle clothes, she could still tell who was a muggle and who wasn't. She had to look at the little things, however. For example, two women with baskets wearing the same kind of clothes made of dark blue cloth, but one had bread and corn in whilst the other was covered by a cloth but she could still see that there were some small creatures hopping about underneath.

Helga tied her horse up outside a pub which was surrounded by a red haze. The haze would be invisible to muggles but signified that it was a wizarding lot and was probably the place of the meeting. As she walked in people turned to look at her, most of whom were wearing the traditional pointed hat, but then looked away again.

"Name, miss?" A house Elf asked her.

"Helga Hufflepuff." She said.

"Harold Hufflepuff's daughter?" A voice to her left asked. He had short dark hair and carried a golden sword with a shimmer of red in his hilt. Helga nodded at him and he extended his hand which she shook willingly. "Godric Gryffindor, my father fought with yours during the wars. We were all very sorry to hear of his passing, my father always said he was a good man."

"He was, he often spoke of Sir Gryffindor – he was the bravest man he ever knew." Helga smiled.

Just then a tall wizard with a long white beard cleared his throat to call everyone to attention.

"Welcome witches and wizards alike to the annual meeting of our kind. Our house-elf, Lina has taken everyone's names so we can commence the meeting with few interruptions." By this time everyone had found a seat at one of the many tables that surrounded the room; Helga found herself sat with Godric, another witch, and another wizard. After a moment of the wizard's introduction, Godric stood up.

"I have been sent from the Kingdom of Cornwall to warn the witches and wizards of Briton of a darkness that is coming over the youth of our kind." Helga thought it was amazing how quickly Godric had captured the attention of the roomful of people who had been focused on someone else barely moments before. "The muggles of our fair kingdoms are beginning to be distrustful of our kind as the church condemns our ways more and more each day. Children born to them with our magical blood are being killed as their parents attempt to remove the magic that runs through their veins. I want to start a magical haven for these children where they can be taught how to use their abilities and where they can be free from prosecution until they are able to join our society as a fully functioning member. Would anyone care to join me in my mission?" He called. There was silence before Helga stood. She knew her mission and whilst it was terrifying to stand in front of all of these people, she knew there was only one way to achieve what she needed to do and this was it.

"I agree. All children should get the same magical education, no matter where or whom they come from." She said, trying not to let her voice shake.

Interestingly enough, the witch from their table nodded in agreement.

"It makes logical sense." She said, not standing but still backing up Helga and Godric. "I would certainly love to impart my knowledge of spells and potions on the next generation. That way it won't be lost."

"And it would be a great way to increase everyone's knowledge of everything if we can bring together the muggle-born children and our own." The wizard at the table finished.

"You are all so young." The wizard who was actually running the meeting regained attention. "None of you have any idea what it would take to teach children and run a school for that many people. Have any of you even taught one child?" He asked. It was rhetorical but Helga still felt her shaking voice stir in her throat.

"I have. I tried to look after a young girl in my village until she was killed by her father as he attempted to remove her demons." Her voice grew stronger as it was laced with the disgust and anger that had come from this deed. "She was only twelve, if she had been able to mix with children like her, learn to develop her skills, and explain to her parents that it wasn't the devil that allowed her to use magic but some other force that no one understands, who knows what may have happened. She may have become a powerful witch." She sat down again and the man was stunned into silence. He cleared his throat.

"That's all well and good, one child, yes. But where will you keep hundreds of students every year for however long it will take you to train them into competent witches and wizards?"

"My family has a castle." The wizard from the table told them. "The Slytherin family is an active member of the Scottish court and has recently been gifted another castle in the highlands – my family would be more than willing to gift it to this cause."

"OK, but-"

"CLEARLY" The witch from their table raised her voice over the first wizard. "You do not believe in this and we are going to get nowhere whilst discussing it with you. Perhaps we had better take this discussion elsewhere."

The group nodded in turn and then followed the witch in standing and walking out of the crowded pub as the rest of the community watched in stunned silence. As they reached the warm sunshine and cold air of the outside once more, Helga's heart was still racing at doing so many things that scared her in order to stand up for what she believed in.

"Rowena Ravenclaw." The witch said. She had dark hair and wore dark blue robes that were embroidered with bronze moons and stars. "I come from the kingdom of Wales and am the most knowledgeable witch in my area of the kingdom." She told the group proudly.

"Godric Gryffindor." The knightly man told them all. "I have fought in Cornwall's army for the past three years before I returned home to care for my father's estate after his death."

"Salazar Slytherin of house Slytherin. Well-known nobles in both muggle and wizard communities. Known for having the most land, next to the king, in Scotland and not being known for being a family of witches and wizards, although we are one of the oldest families." He seemed very smug about this fact and showed off his emerald and silver robes. They all turned to Helga who suddenly felt very nervous about who she was.

"I am Helga Hufflepuff. Daughter of Sir Hufflepuff who fought alongside Sir Gryffindor's father during the last invasion in the Kingdom of Mercia's army. My mother is a wise-woman in a small village and up until few days ago the only thing in my life was following in her footsteps. I can't offer money, power, or anything that you all can without me. But I can still do magic and I dream of teaching children how to do what we can all do so easily." She smiled meekly, praying this was enough. She so wanted to be a part of this adventure and so wanted to do something she knew she could do rather than making potions and herbal remedies for a community that were going to slowly decide that she was wrong and possibly decide that she is the devil – that's no life for anyone. However, the others simply smiled and accepted the way that she was.

"We need to discuss this more somewhere else. Come with me." Rowena beckoned the group which happily followed behind her as she led them to a field a few minutes' walk away. The field was littered with fabric tents that presumably belonged to the witches and wizards from the pub who could not find room in one of the inns in the village or else couldn't afford it. Helga presumed the first was the case for Rowena as they entered the magically enlarged tent which was filled with curious objects in gold, silver, and bronze. In the centre of the tent was a dark wooden table with four velvet-cushioned chairs around it. "Drink anyone?" She asked, waving her long silver wand to conjure a jug of amber-liquid and four glasses. Each took their place around the table and Rowena created a pad of paper and a quill that was enchanted to write down notes from the meeting.

"Salazar, you said you had a castle we could use, yes?" She asked as the quill began quickly writing.

"Yes. It might need some improvements though. It is quite small and no one has lived there for a while now."

"That's fine, I think that's the least of our problems." She paused. "How are we going to get the money to do all this, to educate the youth, and how are we going to find out who needs educating?"

"Money can easily be solved," Godric started. "My family has plenty and whilst _they_ might not believe in our cause," He inclined his head back towards the village. "I am willing to bet that there are hundreds of witches and wizards up and down the country who would be more than willing to help us."

"When can we get up to the castle to see what actually needs to be done and start from there. Then we need to make a list of everything else that we need to do and try to get children into the school as quickly as possible to prove that it will work, then everything else will simply fall into place." Helga said. She wanted to get the children into the school more so that there would be as few cases like Elizabeth's as possible.

With this all agreed, Rowena offered her new friends a bed for the night – warning that it would be quite full as she had only brought two bedrooms – but they all smiled and agreed to this too. Helga stayed on the sofa in Rowena's own room and the boys stayed in the second bedroom.

"Tell me something about yourself Helga." Rowena asked once they were both in their beds.

"I'm the daughter of a wise woman and a soldier." She shrugged.

"No, about you. Who are you? Your father knew Godric's father and the Gryffindors are known throughout the land as being brave and good soldiers. The Slytherins are known everywhere as well for being ambitious and always getting whatever it is they may want or need. My family go back hundreds of years as being famously intelligent as we have been relied upon by kings and queens and nobles for all kinds of information. But Hufflepuffs? I know nothing about. So I'd like to get to know you, considering how much time we are going to spend together."

"I don't know what to tell you. My mother is a well known wise-woman and trusted by villages for a long time. I was following in her footsteps but potions aren't exactly my strong suit and neither is holding in my anger and upset when fathers kill their children for having magic in their blood. So rather than doing something I'll regret I decided to come and do something about it. What about you. Who are you when you're at home?"

"I read. I want to know everything there is to know and that's all that's important to me. I came here to find out what was going on across the countries of our isle. You know they say there's going to be a war? Yeah, The Vikings to the East and the Normans to the South both want the crown of the united kingdoms. When that happens then there's no telling where will be safe and where won't. I want to make sure there's a safe place somewhere where nothing bad will happen, no matter who is in charge of the muggles or who invades. I think that we need protection." Rowena explained. She was only nineteen and yet knew so much of the world. Helga was only a year her junior at eighteen and knew nothing of these things. She knew from their discussion that they were very different people and she could tell that the boys were different again but she knew that this wasn't a bad thing. She could tell that the four of them would achieve their mission and it would stand for hundreds, if not thousands, of years.

 **Told you this chapter would be longer. I quite enjoyed writing it and can't wait for the next one so look out for it soon as well as new chapters for my other stories. Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think! – Chescaannie xx**


End file.
